


MIND MELD

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Mind Meld, Photoshop, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is a meld?</p>
            </blockquote>





	MIND MELD

What is a joining of minds?   
  
A swirling cacophony of light, emotions and memory.   
  
Intermingled, jumbled, tangled, in a web of chaos and danger.   
  
Finding a way to sort through the mayhem, is most difficult.   
  
Locating that one thought, that one instant that makes us.   
  
Into something more than ourselves, it brings us closer.   
  
Closer to the truth, that defines each individual.   
  
That among the forest, the labyrinth, the maze you will find him.   
  
The light will consume you and you shall be one.


End file.
